De toi à moi
by Elnaa.M
Summary: Le Survivant devenu l'époux du Seigneur des Ténèbres a tout pour être heureux , mis à part quelques pans de sa mémoire qui ont disparu. Oui vraiment tout, mais sa vie est-elle vraiment ce qu'il croit être !
1. Chapter 1

**De Toi à Moi**

Prologue :

-Tu m'as donné une vie, une identité, une famille ! Alors pourquoi as-tu fais tout sa ? cria Harry.

Les yeux rouges grenat qui le regardaient fixement ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant.

Les émeraudes qu'Harry utilisait comme paire de yeux, brillaient, luisaient de souffrance et de rage contenue, quelques larmes semblaient être prêtes à sortir de la prison humaine dont laquelle elles étaient piégées.

Son teint d'ordinaire bronzé, était désormais pâle à ce moment faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux, ses lèvres rouges purpurines tremblaient, d'ailleurs tout son corps mince tremblait.

Oui, vraiment, se dit-il, nous ne sommes beaux que dans la souffrance.

-La prophétie disait : « L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », alors explique moi , pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué Tom… ?


	2. Chapter 2

De Toi à Moi

Information :

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que aucun des personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Seulement vous reconnaîtrez quelques personnages que j'ai rajoutés pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction.

Je respecte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, excepté le tome 7 : Severus Snape est encore vivant et Lord Voldemort finit par gagner le combat final.

Mon histoire est un peu complexe, mais vous finirez par la comprendre au fil des chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Qui suis-je ? **

Cette question, Harry se l'était posée maintes fois, à l'époque il n'avait jamais trouvé des réponses.

Tout cela, à cause de la Grande Guerre qui avait ravagé le monde magique et moldu, cette même guerre qui avait opposé Albus Dumbledore (le grand directeur de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et fervent défenseur des moldus) à Tom Riddle (aussi appelé Lord Voldemort)

Toute sa vie qu'il avait construite depuis sa naissance, ses amis, sa famille, tout cela s'était effondré le jour de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard par les mangemorts de Lord Voldemort, les aurors étaient arrivés mais pas assez tôt, car, quelques jours après il se réveillait dans un St Mangouste déchainé, stupéfait…

La Guerre était terminée, Le Lord avait gagné !

Harry ne se souvenait même plus du temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital sorcier, parfois une médicomage venait le voir, lui parler, le soigner et lui ne savait toujours rien de lui-même, il était devenu amnésique, d'après les médicomages, il avait reçu un sort à la tête. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'appelait Harry Evans, 17ans, étudiant à Poudlard, sa vie se résumait à ces quelques mots. Perdu, sans repère, il s'était enfuit.

Enfin « enfuit » le mot était fort, il était juste sorti de sa chambre, sorti de St Mangouste et on ne l'avait plus revu.

De toute façon, il y avait tellement de blessés à soigner, de morts à enterrer, de choses à reconstruire dans l'Angleterre, sa capitale et ses infrastructures que sa disparition était passée inaperçu.

Il avait erré, pendant des jours, des mois, peut-être même des années loin, très loin de Londres à l'écart de toute vie, pour oublier qu'il ne savait rien de lui. N'essayant pas de chercher qu'il était.

Et puis… Tom.

Ce simple prénom, le définissait entièrement !

Qui suis-je ?

Harry se sourit face à son miroir qui ornait magnifiquement bien sa salle de bain de style romain. La baignoire était encastrée dans le sol, carrelé de couleur terre, elle était un appel à la détente, sa douche qu'on ne pas voir, s'il n'y avait pas eu le pommeau qui la trahissait était de couleur terre, elle aussi mais un peu plus sombre.

Deux lavabos dont les robinets étaient en or, placés sous le miroir semblaient être faits dont la plus pure et plus fines des porcelaines.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il souriait non, aujourd'hui il avait la réponse à cette question, à **sa** question !

Il était l'époux du Lord, de Tom Riddle qui régné sur le Grande-Bretagne moldue et sorcière, il était le père heureux du petit Alexander James Riddle âgé de 6mois, qui manifestait sa faim avec des pleurs !

Harry soupira heureux, et sortit de la salle de bain.


End file.
